The beginning of a friendship
by MaryHapsx
Summary: Harry wasn't having a good summer, he ran away from Privet Drive and met someone in a hill. Don't blame, i sucks at summaries, but read anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!, is my first hp fic an i'll appreciate any comments about it,. Flames are accepted.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series (I wish I do!), they belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters.  
  
Author's note: This is my first Hp fic, so I'll like to know what you think of it. English isn't my native language, so I'll appreciate if you inform me of any mistake I made. Flames are accepted, please leave your review or e-mail me your comments, :D  
  
A new friendship  
  
"Get away from here! I don't want to see anymore!" yelled aunt Petunia. "This is all your fault, don't come back!".  
  
Harry didn't know were he was going, he just run as fast as he could to get far away from Privet Drive. He keep running until night show, then he stop to see were he was: It was a hill. This was for sure, the hill he used to see in at night at the Dursleys place. When he see it, he thought that it was a very good place if you want to be alone and think. He was right. It was such a peaceful place. He look for a place to rest and found one, at the feet of a tree, he lay back, took of his glasses and contemplate the view. It have one the most beautiful view he has ever seen; he can see the moon and the stars up the sky and if he look down the hill he can see the houses of Privet Drive and others residences. They look so tiny.  
  
"Hey you" a voice said.  
  
Harry look up and saw a girl, she was like his size, have short black and blue eyes.  
  
"What?" he ask.  
  
"Would you mind I sit next to you?" she ask.  
  
"No"  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" she ask.  
  
"I was looking for place were I could be alone"  
  
"Problems, right?" she said.  
  
It wasn't her business, but Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah, and you?"  
  
"The same, by the way I'm Claire"  
  
" Harry"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
After that, there was silence and Harry decided to break it.  
  
"Well, do you come here all the time?"  
  
"Not all the time, but very often. Is like my secret place" she said.  
  
"I see"  
  
"And you, I have never see you around here, where do you live?" she ask.  
  
"In Privet Drive"  
  
"That's great, I live near Privet Drive, in Sunset Ville."  
  
"That's a nice place"  
  
"Yeah, and what can you tell me about you?"  
  
Harry rarely likes persons that ask to much about his live, but he hadn't anything better to do.  
  
"Well, I'm 15 years old and I live with my uncles. I like quiet places and have fun"  
  
"Cool, I'm 15 too and I live with my mother. I like to read and go to the movie theater."  
  
"Hmm. Why are you trying to make a conversation here?"  
  
" 'cause I'm bored. Hey, that's a rare scar!"  
  
"Oh yeah, is not very common."  
  
"How do you get it ?" she ask, looking at him curiously.  
  
"In a crash car, when I was like 1 year"  
  
"I see, I know is not my business, but how do you end living with your uncles?"  
  
"My parents die in the car crash ."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
" It's O.K., is a old way back story, I'm over it."  
  
He don't want to talk more about him, he was now interested to know more about Claire.  
  
"And you, what about your father?" he ask.  
  
"Oh, well, he was a jerk, he abandon us 'cause we cost him a lot of money and he can't buy his beers. I was 7." She said.  
  
"That must be hard to deal with."  
  
"At the beginning, but you deal with it and then you get over it" she said.  
  
"So, how are the things now?" he ask.  
  
"They're a lot better, thanks God, my mother got a very good job, very well paid and we go through all our problems. We bought a new car, a house and we assure a good future." she said.  
  
"That sounds great, but things can't be that wonderful, if you're in the middle of the night talking to a perfect stranger." he said.  
  
"Things are not that wonderful, she's working so hard that she can't spend much time in the house, I only see her in the morning. I know is not her fault, but I can't stop myself of feeling lonely."  
  
"She only want that you to get all the things you need, she want the best for you."  
  
"I know, at least I have now a lot of time free and I can do whatever I want."  
  
She look in her pocket and found a box of cigarettes, she took one. " Would you like one?" she ask.  
  
"Sure" he said.  
  
It wasn't the first time he smoke, actually, he had bought a lot of cigarette's boxes for the summer. He has started only a month ago.  
  
"Where is, where is?" she said, looking for lighter.  
  
"I have one" he said.  
  
She pass him her cigarette, he lit hers and his.  
  
"Take it" he said.  
  
"Thanks, do you uncles know you smoke?"  
  
"No and they wouldn't care anyway. Here is an imitation: "You're smoking in my house? What were you thinking? You'll burn it! At last, you'll die sooner". He said.  
  
"Hahaha, c'mon! they can be that bad!" she said.  
  
She got a beautiful laugh. He thought.  
  
"If you only knew them, they're the worst kind of people that can exist. They want all things clean and perfect. For 10 years I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, they don't care of me and they had forgot my last 5 birthdays! They're The Evil in his most pure form." He said.  
  
"Hahah, now I know why you run out of that place. They hate you! And as far I can see, you hate them too. But don't worry, at least you know you're not the only person with that problem." She said.  
  
"That's the only thought that makes me sleep at night." He said with a dramatic tone.  
  
"You're such a dramatic person, hahaha"  
  
"You hurt my feelings!, hahaha." He said.  
  
"Hahaha, this is great, we has just meet each other and we are talking like very old friends."  
  
"It's rare, you know. 'cause I don't usually tell so much of me to the first person that cross over." He said.  
  
That was the truth, he take a little long time to share his life with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Me either, this could be the beginning of a great friendship." She said.  
  
"I has to agree with that. Wow, is 2 o'clock ." He said.  
  
"2 o'clock already! Damn!. I have to get going, my mom arrive at 3:30 and if I'm lucky at 4. I'm really sorry I have to left you alone, it was a pleasure to meet you. Bye!. She said.  
  
Then she start going down the hill. He got an idea.  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" she ask.  
  
"I'll go with you. I got nothing else to do, so I can walk with you to Sunset Ville and I'll go to my place." Said Harry walking to her side.  
  
"Thanks you so much. I don't like to be alone in this place at night, it freaks me out."  
  
"Yeah, is too dark." He said.  
  
"Let's keep going and keep talking."  
  
They start walking down the hill.  
  
"So, Harry do you have a girlfriend?" she ask.  
  
"No, I'm free and you?"  
  
"No, I don't have any luck." She said.  
  
"That's rare, 'cause you're a gorgeous girl."  
  
"Shut up, I think I'm flushing, but what's rare is that you don't have a girlfriend, you're a handsome boy." She said.  
  
"O.K. Now I'm the one that is flushing."  
  
"Let's stop talking about relationships, any topic?." She said.  
  
"I have no idea, what would you like to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me see.O.K. When were you born?  
  
"I was born the 31 of July and you?" he said.  
  
"28 of July, I'm 3 days older than you!."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, is getting colder, we should hurry up." she said.  
  
"We're almost there, want to race?"  
  
"I think we're to big for that." she said.  
  
"Oh, right." he said.  
  
Suddenly, she start running.  
  
"The first one in the entrance win." She yelled.  
  
"That's cheating!"  
  
Harry start running behind her, he was very close to her and he grab her in her waist.  
  
"Hahaha. Hey, leave me!" she said.  
  
"I wouldn't, hahaha"  
  
"Get off!, hahaha" she yelled.  
  
"No way"  
  
Harry fell down, taking Claire with him. She lay on the top of him.  
  
"Hahaha, you bastard!"  
  
"C'mon, it was fun!" Said Harry grinning at her.  
  
"Haha, O.K., I have to admit it was fun." She said smiling, then get up.  
  
"Need help?" she ask standing over him and held out a hand.  
  
"Please"  
  
He sat up slightly and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him up.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem, let's keep going" she said.  
  
"O.K."  
  
They walked through the entrance.  
  
"Now, how did we get to your house?" he ask.  
  
"We walk the next block and we turn to the left, we'll see the sign of Sunset Ville and we search for the house number 6."  
  
"O.K. Let's keep going." He said.  
  
"Alright, and where is your house?"  
  
"You walk the next 3 blocks and turn to right, you would find Privet Drive, I live at the number 4." He said.  
  
"Is not very far, you can come and visit me someday."  
  
"Sure, but you don't try to visit me, 'cause if you do that my uncles would yell at me for hours." He said.  
  
"Got it."  
  
They turn to right and saw the Sunset Ville residence, it was nice and very similar to Privet Drive.  
  
"We're here, you say the number 5 right?" he ask.  
  
"Yes, follow me, I'll show you my place"  
  
"O.K." he said.  
  
They walk towards a very nice house, they stop and Harry could see the number 5.  
  
"Here is it! What do you think?" ask Claire grinning at him.  
  
"I think is great, you got a beautiful place."  
  
"Thanks" she said looking to her watch.  
  
"Look at the time! Is 3:15. Hey, would you like to come in for a while? I can make you a tea."  
  
"That will be perfect, I'll love a very hot tea. It's freezing!" he said.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get inside and have our tea!" Claire said.  
  
"O.K." he said. 


End file.
